


Stop Teasing Me

by BloodDrinker1864



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Evil Jade with humanity off, Evil Josie with black magic, F/F, Hunting, Josie is a toy, Soft girls at the end, Stalking, Vampire Jade, she's hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDrinker1864/pseuds/BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Josie turns on Jade's humanity after they are back in the real world.Prior to leaving the prison world: Dark Josie and non-humanity Jade with non-stop bickering and Jade's persistence for Josie's blood.One shot. Plot set from 2x13. Josie and Jade centric
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Stop Teasing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!!! I love this new character Jade and the last two episodes she has been in. I would have loved to see Jade with her humanity off and Josie with her dark magic together on the show but because we didn't I did it myself :)
> 
> Please enjoy!!

“Oh common let’s not fight” she mocked him “we don’t wanna waste any of that blood” she giggled maliciously as her eyes flooded red and her fangs came down from her gums; and it was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out. 

When Jade woke up just over an hour later her head hurt; that damn witch. It must have been her. She jumped to her feet and brushed her jeans off biting her lip. The two of them wouldn’t get far, she could track them. Spending the last decade in a prison world with only three people to keep you fed and alive meant Jade had become quite an expert at picking up on scents, breathing and movement. She believed she could track anyone down. She focused, her breathing calm. She pictured Josie in her mind and instantly her nose picked up on her scent. It was woodland with something sweet? Either way Jade knew she was going to taste delicious when she finally got her hands on her and her father. So, without another glance at Wendy who was still unconscious on the floor, Jade took off at vampire speed. 

\--- 

The scent had led her to the hospital? Jade came to an abrupt stop in the parking lot when she realized where she was? Was this a trick? Some plan to capture her? She listened for movement and voices in the building but between how big the hospital was and the brick walls from the outside she heard nothing. But if she went inside, she made herself vulnerable and a possible target to a vampire hunter and his siphon daughter. But that was a risk she was willing to take. 

Jade pushed through the emergency doors stopping to listen. Voices, fumbling, and moans? Jade licked her lips. This was going to be a fun hunt for her. She causally roamed the halls of the empty hospital, quietly following the noise. The coldness of the building and the empty hall and rooms gave it a very erie vibe, almost like an apocalypse. 

Jade was now getting impatient. She was in the other wing of the hospital now and the voices seemed clearer and louder the more she walked but she was hungry, and angry and upset. She was going to take Josie and drain her right in front of Alaric just for fun. This game was over. She had won. And she was going to get her victory prize. 

Blood. 

It only took Jade a second later as she travelled farther down the hall that she was headed towards the surgery room. The lights were on and the constant sound of an ecogram monitor was beeping with a heart rate. She picked up another scent, there was a third person? 

She rounded through the open door and saw Lizzie on the table, a large stain of her blood surrounding her abdomen and a finger length of sharp metal sitting in a stainless-steel dish right beside her. She gasped in excitement her eyes crimson red and her fangs down when she smelled the blood. 

“Well would you look at this” she smiled with joy. “I think I found the all you can eat buffet” 

Alaric held up the scalpel towards her in defense as he reached over Lizzie protecting her. “Over my dead body” he threatened. 

“I take that as a challenge” she snarled stepping closer as she flashed her fangs. 

But before Jade could lunge for him Josie who had been laying on the floor moved and was standing on her feet so fast you thought she would have been a vampire. Jade eyed Josie who looked every different since she had last seen her. Her makeup was dark; thick eyeliner and wine stained lips. Her hair almost looked black and her all around her face and neck she was covered in small black veins. 

“Hello again” Josie smiled at Jade as her eyes flashed black, leaving no pupil behind. Just a pit of darkness to stare into. 

“What happened to you?” Jade questioned legitimately interested. She folded her arms over her chest. Suddenly her mind wasn’t filled with the thought of blood. 

“Black magic” Josie said simply stepping closer to her. “But I can’t remember why”

“Don’t get to close” Alaric warned Josie “she’s dangerous” 

“Says you. Your daughter is a ticking timebomb filled with black magic and I’m dangerous” she laughed throwing her head back. “You really are crazy if you think I’m the threat here. But just to prove you right” she mocked Alaric as her arms reached out to snatch Josie but she underestimated the girl and how much magic she had. 

Josie quickly cited a spell and then Jade’s hands were clasped together and she couldn’t move them. Frankly she couldn’t move at all. 

“What the hell?” she growled. 

“A simple frozen feet spell to keep you in place and an invisible handcuff spell. I don’t trust you” Josie glared at the girl. Jade swung her arms Josie ducking to avoid the impact Jade had tempted to make with her face. 

“And I don’t like you” Jade spit at her pissed. Her plan had gone all wrong. She never thought they would catch her. Captured and stressed she could feel the burn for blood stronger than before. The smell of Lizzie’s open wound and flesh was just a few feet from her and now she couldn’t move. The anger intensified, the burn in her body feeling raw. There was no way to describe real hunger. So instead she lost it. Jade went full vampire, her under eye’s black, sharp fangs hanging over her lip and snapped her teeth at both Alaric and Josie full of rage. 

“When I get out of here, I am going to kill the both of you. Starting with you” she eyed Alaric “and ending with you” turning her head to look at Josie. Josie tilted her head in question at Jade as she rolled her eyes. “And I am going to drag it on for so long you will beg me to drain you dry just to end it all” 

“Is that a promise?” knowing her mocking voice would only anger her more. She hissed. Mission accomplished. 

“I have other things to worry about besides you” Josie sighed stepping away from the vampire to avoid another swing with her arms. “My mind is blank. I can’t remember why I broke the sand clock. There’s something missing from my memory; or someone” she turned to look at her Dad who gave her a puzzling look. Josie closed her eyes, calming her breath and clearing her mind. 

“There is a spell affecting my mind, I’ve felt it before” Josie opened her eyes just as they flashed black again “Malivore”

Alaric knew what was coming next. Without another word he stepped back sitting down on a stool and leaning into the wall for support. Just as Josie said the last of the Japanese purge spell and then everything went dark again. 

\---

When Jade woke up once again, she realized within seconds she wasn’t in the hospital anymore. Instead she was in a bedroom? They must have transported her from the hospital after she blacked out. She remembered Josie saying a spell and then everything had become blank. But then images of Kai and the last ten years came flooding back into her mind. She sat up; her hands were still clasped together in the spell but her feet were free. She jumped up from the bed, picking up on Josie’s soft low voice coming from downstairs. She smirked, before taking off at vampire speed towards the girl. 

Josie knew what she had done when she had taken the frozen feet spell off Jade in order to let her sleep upstairs. She should be considerate, giving the level of comfort Josie had given her. But she knew that wasn’t true. So, she had placed a protection spell around the inside pit of the library where she currently resided. So, it was no surprise to Josie when she heard the sound of Jade running and then her face smashing against the protection spell when she entered the library stairs. 

“You bitch!” Jade yelled at her as she pounded her fist on the invisible wall. 

“You should be considerate seeing as I gave you a bed to sleep and all” 

“Not before knocking me out first!” 

“Simple purge spell had to be done to bring back our memories. No hard feelings” she shrugged her shoulders at the girl before turning around to go back to the spell book she was reading.

Jade was getting angrier as the minutes went by; she hadn’t fed. Her only two options were currently spelled and protected and Wendy and Diego were nowhere to be found. Maybe it was time she tried the plea deal? 

“Please let me out” she tried to say calmly. Josie kept her back to her only listening to her voice. “I promise I won’t hurt you, I’m just starving and need blood” 

Josie laughed turning to look at her face with a smile. “Why would I ever trust you?” 

“I’m telling the truth; I just want blood. I won’t hurt you for it I swear” 

Another laugh “If I let you out the first thing you will do is try and kill me” 

Josie was right; Jade would kill her in an instant but right now she was so hungry she was willing to be good for it. Her lashing out had proven to be ineffective. 

“I promise I won’t” she begged from the wall. Josie eyed her, closing the book she was holding and placing it down on an end table before walking up to the wall spell. The only thing keeping both girls from each other. Josie stared down Jade through the screen. The two observing each other without saying a word. Josie noticed her edgy look. Dark jeans, leather jacket. The type Josie usually fell for in other women. 

Jade could convince her. She got her standing in front of her. If only the barrier spell wasn’t there. “I just need a little bit of blood” she said after a few moments of silence between the two. “You could stand to lose a pint or two” she licked her lips at Josie. 

Josie smirked back at her, her dark eyes looking like a bottomless pit in her face. She bent down to the hem of her skirt and pulled back a safety pin that she must have been using to fasten it together. Jade watched her, curious at what she was doing. Josie brought the pin up to her finger and jammed it down, not even flinching when it pierced the skin and blood quickly flowed to the top. 

Jade’s stomach growled at the blood and she again rammed her shoulder into the barrier as her vampire face returned to her once again. She giggled to herself, running her tongue over her sharp fangs. “Stop; teasing me” she hissed from the other side. Josie just smiled at her, bringing the finger up to her mouth and sucking the blood off. The metal taste coating her gums. 

“As long as you are hungry, you are vulnerable. You are weak and you are mad” she stated “I can use that to my advantage. You behave and I will consider feeding you” 

Jade growled. She was not going to be used as a playing piece in this game. She was supposed to be using Josie and her father as toys, not the other way around. 

“So, what the hell am I supposed to do then?” she questioned raising her arms up as Josie went back to her book. 

“Sit back, and enjoy” 

\--- 

“Any day now” Jade moaned from the floor. When Josie refused to drop the barrier spell Jade had taken to the floor to stare at the giant grandfather clock, watching the seconds tic by. The longer she sat and waited the longer she started getting antsy. The hunger was building, her patience was low and the sound of Lizzie’s thudding heartbeat from the upstairs bedroom was driving Jade nuts. She quickly got to her feet and observed Josie sitting on the couch a giant book in her lap. 

“Light reading?” she questioned. 

“I’m figuring out exactly how I open a portal door in this world and connect it to the real world to transfer us back safely” Josie said without even lifting her head to acknowledge her “it’s not exactly child’s play” 

Jade rolled her eyes at this information. She didn’t care. She had been trapped in this prison world for over a decade, one more day wouldn’t hurt her. The blood was all she really was after. 

“Where are my friends?” 

“Locked away safely, and sleeping” she turned her head to look at her before closing the book in her lap and sliding it off so she could stand up. “When it’s time to do the spell, we will retrieve them”

“And when exactly will that be? The sun is going to start setting soon so I hope you have a game plan” 

Josie’s eyes flashed black as she stepped closer to the girl to see her better. “I have a plan. I have my spell. All I have to do is wait for the right minute that the moon phases over and then it will be complete” The devil in her seemed to take over. 

Jade raised her eyebrow at her “so when are you going to hold up to your end of the deal?” 

“I don’t make deals with vampires” she said sweetly with a smile at her. “And I didn’t make a deal with you at all”  
“You said you would give me blood” Jade protested slamming her fist against the barrier again. 

“I said if you behave, I would consider doing it” 

“I’m behaving, aren’t I?” she questioned. 

Josie rolled her eyes “You vampires; all you ever think and live by is blood. You have no ethics; you live for the kill. You are all animals” 

“I’m sorry you are so jealous that we are superior species” Jade threw her arms up in the air. “I am so sorry that all you witches do is act like slaves to the earth” Her and Josie were at a standoff now, watching each other across the room. “Always having to restore the balance and give back. Your mortal too. So even at the end of the day all these powers and how strong you are mean nothing when your old body gives out and dies” she laughed “or a vampire decides to make you their meal” 

“I can fry your brain with one little look” Josie warned taking another step closer to her. 

“And I could drain you so fast you wouldn’t even know what’s happening” 

“You wouldn’t be able to get close enough to me” she stepped closer. 

“Drop the barrier spell and find out” she tested her licking her lips. 

This game of cat and mouse was really riling both girls up. Jade’s vampire side was dying for blood and Josie’s dark magic was just begging for a purge. The two hotheads stood almost face to face. The invisible wall the only thing keeping them from tearing each other apart. 

“I bet you taste delicious” Jade said with gritted teeth. She was done trying to make a plea deal for blood. Back to option one; torment. 

“I bet you, and your sister, and your Dad all have the same type of blood” she could see the anger building in Josie’s face. Her eyes narrowed and glared before flooding black, her black veins in her face throbbing at her skin for a release of all this built up magic. 

“I bet it is just flooded with your sweet scent” she said again. “My guess is you taste like strawberry’s and lemons” she licked her lips with a small purr which only angered Josie more. “All that sweet sweet blood, flowing around in your body”

More anger 

“I can’t wait until I get my hands on it-“ 

“You want my blood so bad!” Josie cut her off asking as if it was a question but knowing what the answer was going to be anyways. She stormed back inwards to the couches, very aggressively ripping open an old wooden box that sat on top of a desk. From it she pulled a medium silver sized knife whose handle was carved in swirls and patterns. She reached over the couch at the bar station and snatched a crystal bar glass before storming right back to the barrier where Jade still stood. 

She placed the glass on the edge of a table and open palmed her hand just above it. She took the knife and in a quick, swift move sliced the knife across her hand immediately cutting the skin. Jade hissed from the over side. Her vampire eyes watching Josie’s blood drip from her hand and into the cup. Her mouth watered and she might have drooled a bit. All the blood in her body was pumping on overdrive and it was so close; the smell wafting through her nostrils and setting her whole body on a buzz for the blood. 

When the cup was filled about halfway Josie mumbled a spell and the wound instantly heeled and disappeared. Jade had to admit she was impressed with that. Josie bent down and placed the cup of blood just at the threshold of the barrier. Jade bent down on the other side and maintained eye contact with her the whole time. Josie flipped the knife the blade now in her hand and used the handle to push the glass through the barrier without exposing herself to Jade.

When the glass completely passed through Jade dropped to her knees and swiftly picked up the glass throwing the blood back like a shot. She sighed out in relief, her eyes still red and her face still covered in dark veins. She wiped the corner of her mouth that had one tiny drop of blood left, smiling at Josie as she did. 

“You taste delicious” Jade purred. “I want more” 

“That’s enough” Josie stood her ground standing back up and adjusting her skirt. “I gave you the blood you so desperately craved. You have enough energy to pass through the door and back into the real world. I will deal with you then” she put her hand up to her without even looking at her. 

“It wasn’t enough” Jade complained. “I need more, I’m starving” 

“Maybe if you focused your mind on something else for a while you would have better control over your urges” she turned and looked at her with disgust. “I only fed you to shut you up” she almost yelled back at her “but obviously that didn’t work” she mumbled the last part under her breath. 

“I’m not going anywhere fyi” Jade mocked back at her. “You are stuck with me sweetheart and unfortunately you have made a grave mistake” she shook her head at her which made Josie raise her eyebrows in question. “You gave me your blood. I tasted you on my lips. I loved it. And I want more. I won’t stop until I have had every ounce of your blood on my tongue-“  
Josie snapped her fingers and Jade instantly fell asleep her body hitting the floor with a hard thud. 

“Uhh” Josie moaned out. “Finally, you stop talking” she rolled her eyes at her body on the floor. “And the next time you wake up you won’t even be here anymore” 

\---

Jade was getting really sick and tired of being knocked out and then waking up in a new area. This time when she woke up, she found herself on the floor of the old mill. Wendy and Diego beside her still asleep. Her heard was throbbing and it took her a few seconds to clear her vision. She stood up. The mill looked different that it did before. There was other couches, candles and other things. Why was it different than before? 

And then the last memory she had in her head came back to her. Josie was preparing on opening a portal door to transport them through back to the real world. She walked over to the entryway of the mill and with caution tried to place her hand through. But it was stopped by an invisible barrier. 

“Son of a bitch” Jade mumbled. She was trapped again. But did this mean that Josie had done it? She had opened the door and gotten everyone through? Wendy, Diego and herself were proof of that but without seeing the others she couldn’t be sure if they were actually back in the real world. And then she heard her first sound. A crunch. The weight of someone’s foot under dead leaves as it approached the mill. The sound became louder and closer but between the darkness and the tree’s Jade couldn’t make out who it was. And then the figure stepped up onto the porch and into the light of the fire that was coming from the fire pit. Josie. 

“Hello again” Jade smiled at her. “It’s nice to see you” 

Josie was quiet, she bit her lip and made no move to cross over the barrier. She knew if she did, she would be in trouble. So instead she just stood there observing Jade from a distance. 

“You can stare all you want but if you want you can come get a closer look” she tempted her from the other side with a smirk. But Josie still said nothing and didn’t flinch. That was when Jade realized that Josie looked different. Her hair was straight again, the dark veins across her face gone, and her eyes were now a soft brown instead of black. 

“Your black magic is gone” she stated kind of confused. 

“The magic from the sand clock was broken in the prison world so it was that worlds power. When we crossed over the power couldn’t come so it stayed behind” Josie said for the first time softly avoiding eye contact with Jade who made her very nervous.

“She speaks” Jade applauded her “I guess that confirms my theory that we are back in the real world” she looked around the mill then back at Josie. “I will have to say well done on that. You really pulled through” Josie stayed quiet turning to look at Wendy and Diego on the floor. 

“So, what’s the next step?” Jade questioned. “You brought us back now what are you going to do with us?” 

“That’s my Dad’s plan. I don’t know” she mumbled. 

Jade sighed before punching her fist into one of the wooden beams, cracking under her strength, Josie jumped back startled. “So, what are you doing here then?” she said angry. “All you have done is lock me up and keep me restrained. I want out” she growled. 

Josie sighed “I was just here to re-strengthen the barrier spell” 

“Feel like sharing a vein while you are at it? I’m starving” 

“You had my blood in the prison world” Josie tried to remain calm and not seem frightened by the girl. “I told you that was all you were getting” 

“It’s never enough” Jade said to her. “I could drain you several times a day and still be hungry” 

Josie gulped. Her heart beat picked up and she started to sweat. The spell kept the two of them apart but Jade was very dangerous and unpredictable. Josie had to be careful. Jade picked up on Josie’s immediate reaction to bringing up her blood. She heard her heart rate pick up and she could tell she was nervous. She made the other girl nervous. Without her dark magic Josie wasn’t bold, or confident. She was scared. And talking to a ripper vampire who has made it very clear she wanted nothing more than to drain her dry, would keep one on their toes. 

“Am I affecting you Josie?” Jade questioned lightly, with a smile. “Are you scared of me?” 

“No” 

“Your lying” 

“No, I’m not” 

“Then prove it” 

So, she did. She didn’t hesitate when she quickly dropped the barrier spell with the flick of her wrist. Jade stood there almost shocked the witch’s bravery. She was bold and proved Jade wrong by doing it. But that was what Jade wanted. Josie was one step ahead of her though and then Jade found herself not able to move.

She smiled very big at Josie as she shook her head. “You really need to stop doing that” 

“I’ll stop doing it when I know you aren’t going to kill me” she said stepping over the entryway and walking pass Jade to observe the other two on the floor. “Besides it won’t matter anymore” Josie said coming up from behind her, so Jade couldn’t turn and face her. Josie grasped the back of Jade’s arm and siphoned. Jade felt this instant shock through her body. Like breaking through an ice pond and crashing into the freezing cold water. And then all of these memories came flooding back into her mind. 

The night she killed Inez with Wendy and Diego. All the other kids. She had drained them dry; her vampire side had taken over for the first real time since she had turned. The pain, the guilt, all the emotions she felt after her actions causing her to switch off her humanity. But why was this all coming back to her now. 

She gasped, coughing for air just as Josie let down the freezing spell. She dropped to her knee’s, trying to make sense of it all. All the pain in her heart and chest was bombarding. She never felt so awful in her whole life. 

“What did you do to me?” she said as tears flowed into her eyes. As she stood up back and turned around to face Josie who looked very guilty from the look on her face. 

“I fixed you” she said quietly. 

“You turned my humanity back on” she said trying to make sense of all the pain she was feeling. “Why?” 

“You’ve spent too long with it off. And one of my Dad’s deal’s to letting you and your friends stay here was that you turned your humanity back on. Whether you wanted to or not” 

Jade was still trying to process, everything that had just happened. Her actions with Josie and Alaric, her tempting, the blood. “I’m so sorry” she mumbled out to Josie. “I am such an awful person; I am sorry” the remorse in her body was so much she was trying so hard not to cry in front of her. 

“It’s not your fault” Josie said to her softy. “You were another person, with your humanity shut off. I know you are a good person, and feel awful for what you have done” 

“I tried to kill you” 

Josie scoffed a little with a small smile “it’s okay I almost killed you too” Jade laughed.

“So how do you feel without the black magic?”

Josie paused and bit her lip “My mind feel’s weird, but it’s clear. It’s nice not feeling like there is a second person in my brain” 

“I second that” Jade agreed with her. They smiled at each other. 

“I’m going to go let my Dad know that you are awake” Josie said. “And he said he’ll be by with blankets and pillows for you guys to sleep here until we can find a permeant room for you” 

“Thank you” Jade said with appreciation. 

Josie smiled again before turning around to head back to the school. “I’m uh” Jade said causing her to turn back around. “I’m glad to have the real you back” 

“Same to you” Josie smiled before she turned back but not before turning to look back at Jade one more time to see her smile at her again before disappearing into the woods back towards the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
